Changes
by Knee Deep in Situations
Summary: The TMNT are somehow turned human and don't know how or why they were. On a journey to find answers, they meet some new friends. They soon find themselves asking "If we could turn back, will we?" Rated M to be safe


"My name is Leonardo, and right now my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble. Not that we haven't been before, but this time somethings different. What was supose to be a typical patorl of the city , turned into something none of us could have imagined."

* * *

><p>Four brothers were out on one of their nightly city runs, stopping random purse snatchers and muggings. One particular stop, the brothers spotted the Purple Dragons, the baddest gang on the east side, robbing a small privetly owned shop. Unsheathing their weapons, the four brothers jumped from their pearch on top of a near by rooftop, landing infront of the fleeing dragons.<p>

"Haven't you guys learned your leason by now?" questioned Leonardo.

"Haven't you?" a large sihouette counter asked the blue banned turtle as he emered from the allyway behind them.

"As a matter a fact, we have." answered Donatello as he tightened his grip on his naginata.

"An upgrade in weaponry won't be enough this time, Turtles."

"Enough talk, lets fight!" Rapheal shouted as he attacked one of the Purple Dragons that foolishly tried to sneak up on him.

The other three nodded there agreements before, they too, attacked. Michelangelo swung his kusarigama around, knocking a couple of dragons onto their backs. Useing his Naginata as a suport beam, Donatello kicked a dragon in the chest with both feet. Leonardo and Rapheal stood back to back as they took on the rest of the Purple Dragons by kick and useing their weapons to repel them away. The fight lasted a few minutes until all that was left was a vary pissed off Hun. Cracking his knuckles and balling his hands into fists, he charged at the four turtles. Useing their ninja reflexes, the turtles were able to jump out of the way just as Hun was about to trample them. The four brothers attacked Hun together, backing him up into a wall. When the four were about to deliver the finale blow, four darts whistled threw the air, hitting them each in the neacks. One by one each turtle fell to the damp hard ground. With a dark grin, Hun picked each turtle up, carring or dragging them to a van behind the shop. After throwing the four unconscious turtles into the back of the van, Hun walked up to the shop keeper and handed him a rather large wad of cash as the shop keeper handed over a hand held dart gun.

* * *

><p>In a room, that resembled an interrogation room seperated by an one way window, a lone figure sat faceing the window typeing fearsly onto a nearby laptop. Sweat and fear spilled from his face as he determinedly tried to find what it was he was searching for. The door behind him bursted open and in stomped a menacing metal covered being. With every step it took towards the startled young man, the cling-clang of metal echoed threw out the room. The young man shook in his seat as the ominous figure approched him. With a slam of their metal fist, the metal figure shouted at the terrified man.<p>

"_WHAT _have you done! I told you to capture them, _NOT _this!" the metallic figure's voice boomed off the walls.

"_This _wasn't supose to happen, Master Shredder. Something must have gone wrong with the syrum." The young scientist said in an attempt to defend himself.

"Than _fix_ it!" hissed the Shredder as he glared down at the visablely shaking man.

"I, I.. ca, can't, sir." stutter rhe scientist.

"Aarge!" the Shredder yelled, shaking his fists in the air, before he brought his hand down, slashing the scientist's across the face.

The force of the strike caused the man to fall back off his chair, blood oozed out from between his fingers as he held his hand over the wound. As the Shredder looked threw the one way window, he glared as the four bodies slowly started to stir.

* * *

><p>" Aarg, what the shell happened?" groaned young wavy brown haired boy as he held his head.<p>

"I don't know Mik... What the shell!" a very shocked wavy dark brown haired teen asked as he gawked at the younger teen infront of him.

"That's what I asked, Donny." the younger teen, Mikey, said as he looked over at the younger boy. "Eek!" the young teen jumped slightly in his seat as he looked up to look at the other teen, Donny.

"Five fangers..." Donny counted as he observed himself. "Oh, external genitals. Guys, I think we got turned into humans."

"Aargh, when I get my hands on who evah did t'is, I'm gonna..." A black haired teen boy growled before punching a near by wall.

"We can't do anything about it right now, Raph." An older browned headed boy said, noticing that they were traped in a small room with a mirror.

"Look! Rhap's the biggest!" Mikey said as he pointed towards Rapheal's lower parts. "Ouch!"

"Stop staring, Mikey!" Rapheal shouted as he smaked Michelangelo. "What a moment..." mumbled Raph as Mikey cowered away. A huge grin spread across his features as what Mikey said finally sunk in. He stood proudly with his hands on his hips. "Ha ha! I'm bigger than yha, Leo. Take that!"

"Now is _not _the time for this, Rapheal." Leonardo mutter threw clinched teeth as he tried to remain calm.

Meanwhile, Donatello and Michelangelo were busy investigating their new features.

"Oh, look! _Fur_!" Mikey said as he pulled one of the many strands of 'fur' on Donatello's arm.

"OW! Mikey. That hurts, and it's not fur, it's hair." Corrected Donny as he rubbed his arm.

"Well whatever there called, I want one too." Whined Mikey.

"I think yha need to hit puberty first, Mikey." Rapheal butted in as he crossed his arms.

He was acknowledge by Mikey sticking his tongue and turning away from him.

"Guys, quiet! I think we're being watched..."

* * *

><p>Hearing enough of their childish squabbles, the Shredder pressed a random series of buttons on the laptop; causing the sectioned off room to be filled with knock-out gass. As the for brothers fell uncontiouse once more, the Shredder stood there deep in thought.<p>

"Your failure may be proven usefull to me." the Shredder spoke as they turned to walk away. "Don't let this become a reular thing. I may not be so forgiving the next time." and with that, the Shredder slamed the door behinde him.

With a sigh, the young scientist sank back into his chair and tried to settle his nerves.

* * *

><p>The clang of metal echoed threw out the halls as the Shredder strode down them. Slamming the door behind him, they stormed into a room that had a map of the world that covered the entire wall. Paceing back and forth, the Shredder, tried to formulate a plan that best get revenage and rid him of his pest problem. Not able to come up with anything, he grabbed four sherikens and trem them randomly at the giant map in frustration. Turning to leave the room, the Shredder stoped as he grabbed the door handle. Seeing the reflection of the map on his clawed hand, the Shredder turned to look at the map once more. An idea popped into their head. Summing the foot ninjas with a simple gester of their hand, the Shredder ordered them to take their 'guest' on a one way trip.<p> 


End file.
